cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaligtasan
Nation Information Kaligtasan is tiny, under developed, and a new nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Kaligtasan work diligently to produce Cattle and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Kaligtasan has no definite position on drug use in the country at this time. Kaligtasan allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kaligtasan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kaligtasan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History After a violent warring period between tribes on the small island of Unity, a great leader unified the tribes of all the archipelago. Just a mere Captain in the military structure, A. Venturina gained respected of his peers and others through his words of encouragement and his mercy in battle. During the warring period, over half of the population was killed thus leaving the economy and government structure in ruin. Cpt. Venturina established a new form of government loosely based on a monarchy. The difference in his model of monarchy the ruler of the people has to support himself and pay taxes like the general populous. Instead of propping himself up above the peasants, he works daily with them to improve the living conditions. Kaligtasan has applied for and has been approved to become a member of the alliance Invicta on the Purple Trading Sphere. The people of Kaligtasan are grateful for the opportunity to help other nations in the alliance as best they can and look forward to working in the alliance to ensure its greatness. Military The military of Kaligtasan, needless to say, is still in its infancy. After the warring period amongst the tribes, most men are still laid up suffering from battle wounds. There is a small infantry regimen with a force of about 500 soldiers. The government feels at this point in the country's history to only have what is necessary for public comfort. However, the planning stages of a world-class military presence is in the beginning stages. Infrastructure and Improvements Kaligtasan's first goal after uniting was to build a harbor in order to maintain inter-island trading and to stimulate exports of its abundant lumber and cattle resources. The infrastructure is low with limited communication and transportation networks. The government is currently in the initial planning stages of a Public Works project to develop hospitals, schools, roads, and communications. Economy Financial Health Kaligtasan setup a simple monetary system. The nation has appealed for monetary aid from the alliance and will accept aid of any kind from any nation willing to help. Also, as soon as the nation has reached full import/export capacity the nation will start to sell technology to larger nations in return for monetary aid. As of 31 May 2009, foreign monetary assistance has started to arrive. Monetary Aid Received 5/31/2009 12:46:00 PM Reason:"Financial Assistance" From: Dabeast Ruler: betterthanyou245 Alliance: Invicta $3,000,000 0 Tech 0 Soldiers Tech Sold Nothing at this time Trading Cattle and lumber. Future Because of the type of government and the example set by their ruler, the people of Kaligtasan strive to increase industry in order to improve their living conditions. In this social climate, the possibilities are endless. Only time will tell how great Kaligtasan will be and how influential they will become on the World stage. Alliance History Currently, Kaligtasan is a senior member of Invicta and applied for membership on 27 May 2009 when the nation itself was formed after the warring period. Cpt. Venturina completed the examination process on 30 May 2009 to graduate from the academy to advance Kaligtasan's role within Invicta. By completing this examination, Cpt. Venturina has also secured more foreign aid for Kaligtasan and its people. Cpt. Venturina is working on improving the current home office (forums) of the alliance and has already made some enhancement ideas. He was on 29 May 2009, a mere two days after joining the alliance, asked to work on the future home office of the alliance (beta forums). By graduating into senior membership within the alliance, Cpt. Venturina set Kaligtasan up to be an economic supplier of technology to other Invicta members. Donation History *5/27/2009 $20 to Kaligtasan